Dreams of Tomorrow
by Blitzkrieg1
Summary: the Sequel to War of the Angels' Land, so please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in this fic except for Sho and the other main characters in this fic you know from the first and you probably know their owners so I am too much of a lazy arse to write those names. Also I don't own War of the Angel's land, Chibigreen Tanuki dose.  
  
Steel Knight: See I was right all good things don't always come to an end. Ok this takes place just a few days after the epilogue. I'm not quite as good as a writer as Chibigreen or any of you guys but I'm trying and if you think I screw it up or some thing feel free to flame me by email or something.   
  
War of the Angels' Land II  
  
Dreams of Tomorrow  
  
Chapter one  
  
The End is the Beginning  
  
From what you last heard;  
  
Rime,  
  
The past few years have been interesting, haven't they? I just heard from Pixie; she and Brian seem to still get along quite well. I talked to my parents, too. The townspeople of Haven are happy with Brian and Pixie governing there. I'm glad you didn't appoint me to that position after all.  
  
The new changes to your government are creating quite a stir. What's our country's official name now? The 'American Union'? I heard that the merger with the southern and northern countries of Canada and Mexico is going well, despite the language barrier in the south. You should've seen some of the European leaders when you announced that you were changing from an empire to a democracy! The looks on their faces were priceless.  
  
The faces were even more interesting when you announced the existence of weremon and hybrids, and announced that Digimon, humans, weremon, and hybrids all share equal rights in our country. The law is having quite an effect here; activists are pushing for similar laws to be passed, and I think the governments will pass them. Other massive political upheavals are occurring; people that we saw at the roots of the Trees are beginning to take a stand in their countries' governments or at least make an impact on said governments. It's like watching the birth of a whole new world.  
  
How are Magnus and Relaina doing? I haven't heard from them in a while; tell them to write! Are they still just claiming to be associates? I know that Relaina at least considers Magnus to be a close friend now. They're training all the poor green recruits in the Guard, right? There was a burst of people joining the Guard after jobs weren't chosen based on Digimon. Even discrimination based on things like type of Digimon, presence of a Digimon partner, and race (human, weremon, hybrid) is greatly decreasing from what I heard, even though it still exists.  
  
When I last heard from Alan, he was happily researching the Trees in the Indian Ocean and the Galapagos Islands. Apparently, the spirits of the Trees are willing to talk to him, and they seem to know a lot. I heard he had gathered very useful information on weather patterns and ocean currents. The Trees also seemed to have fixed some things wrong with the world, such as major cases of pollution, and made it better in general. Alan seems to be happy with what he's doing, and his father is happy that his son is being recognized for something.  
  
Of course, Sho is still missing. He likes to be alone, doesn't he? He's still in America as far as I know, but that's the extent of my knowledge on him.  
  
Did Tatsu and Sakura go back to wandering? I heard they're looking for hybrids and weremon mistreated because of what they are. They are officially a couple now, right? They probably are happiest traveling, then. I suppose they send the weremon and hybrid children to someplace safe?  
  
And how does it feel being engaged to Kurai? I never thought she would agree to that! She's still refusing to marry you, huh? Poor you. Maybe she's waiting until the Constitution with the northern and southern territories is ratified so that you officially won't be emperor anymore. I know she really cares about you, though she won't admit it.  
  
By the way, Vahn and I are doing fine in negotiating with the European countries. Being the first ambassadors from America in a few hundred years is tough work! They didn't like us at first; there was something against weremon and/or hybrids. Now that human/Digimon mixes are more accepted, some communities of weremon are coming out of hiding, but I'm apparently still the first official hybrid. I'm getting alone fine with Vahn, too. He's such a sweet person. I'm so lucky to have met him.   
  
Good luck with the new Constitution. I know it will all go well.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Phloem Greenhill, Tapirmon hybrid, American Union ambassador  
  
It had been a year since Rime read that letter. Ever since then, the Constitution for the North and South had never been settled, so technically he was still emperor. He stared out the window of the dark room with tainted glass windows that captured the picturesque beauty of the village. The village was on the outskirts of the castle that he and Kurai called "home". Just a few months earlier, Kurai had agreed to finally marry Rime. The biggest surprise was that Blackgatomon and Sorcerymon had also had a secret engagement. Meanwhile, not much had changed in the outside world: Relaina and Magnus were stilling training troops for the guard, Tatsu and Sakura were still wandering and had a pretty large group of weremon and hybrids following them, the others were still doing what was stated in the letter.   
  
Along with the others Rime himself had changed: his white hair now fell just barely past his neck. He wore a light gold shirt with blue jeans and a silver jacket with a broken crown on the back to show that he didnt exactly like still emperor but he would do it and was to be respected. His personality was still the same since the adventure that many people had called War of the Angels' land.   
  
There were a couple factions that did not like the idea of unpartnered humans, weremon and hybrids. However, these factions were unpopular, and didn't have a high chance to cause an uprising. Rime sighed remembering the group of friends that were now so far apart. He watched the sun slowly climb up above the village, making the shadows bellow sink back into their dark abyss.  
  
*************  
  
A small portal manifested in front of the castle, blowing black bits of sand everywhere. The smell of death and decay filled the area as flower willeted. A silhouetted figure stepped out into the bright glare of the sun. The unending darkness that covered him slowly melted away as he turned and walked towards the castle. The figure wore a dark blue hooded cloak, along with black leather pants that held a kantana roughly against its owner's leg. Around his neck was a black cross with a dark blue gem, the gem glowed as the figure got closer to the castle as if trying to tell him something.  
  
An insane childish laughter filled the hollowed sky as shadows rose up taller then any structure man had ever seen. "And the world was blanketed with end lasting chaos!" the voice screamed as the dark towers exploded into tiny balls and roared arcoss the village, ripping throught house, peple, everything in sight. The laughter increased as the ball collected in a rain of blood into one huge sphere, a dull grey spirit roamed around the sphere screeching. "Damn it.....Gospel!"the figure yelled before taking off towards the castle  
  
*************  
  
Rime stood at the window gazing at the demonic ball, you now could see a group of gigantic storm clouds hoving around it.The clouds twisted and stretched making the sound of cracking bones as they started to take shape into some sort of beast " Rime...." a voice softly murmured. Rime turned to see Kurai walk into the room. Unlike Rime, Kurai hadn't changed much at all: though she was older and more mature, she still preferred to wear her baggy, black thief clothes. "Rime, do you have any idea what this…this thing is?" her trembling finger pointed at the storm chaos outside.   
  
He shook his head in frustration. He let out a large sigh that rattled his soul. "I don't know but it doesn't look--" Rime was cut off by a guard flying through the door…face first. A shrill voice from behind the doorway spoke up: "Stop....INTRUDER!."anohter guard yelled as the cloaked figure ran in the room and slammed the door shut. "WHatis the meaning of this who are you!"Rime yelled as Kurai and himself prepared to pounce on the figure. The cloaked figure shrugged as he pulled off his hood showing a stern face with long dark blue hair that was tied back. "It cant be...."Kurai said walking closer. "Sho...!?"Rime said as a small grinned appeared on the man face. "Now is not the time, you have to get the villagers out of here," Sho took charge. The childish laughter intensified as the winds of the room shattered and whirled around, smoke followed clouding the room as the shadow of a dragon appear before them.  
  
Brilliant black flames dance around the village then shot to the mounstous dragon thrashed in the air. "Purgatorial Flame!" the demonic dragon roared as a flaming meteor shot from its mouth, aiming towards the nearby village. It was like a bomb had hit the village: coal-black debris of houses and buildings flew up into the sky where they were engulfed in a thick smoke cloud, and then shot back down in a different location. The only building that was left standing was Rime's castle, however it was burnt and the top half was missing. "DAMN IT!" Sho yelled as the winds swirled around the three chosen's bodies. Sorcerymon and Black Tailmon jumped up from a pile of wood and a door and stood shocked staring at the destoried village.  
  
"Quite impressive isn't it?" a voice snuck up behind them. The three chosen and two digimon turned to see a young woman wrapped in a black dress with various robes of purple hanging around her body. Six black bat-like wings protruded from her back, and a huge golden claw was hidden behind her robes. "Lilithmon....." Sho hissed."It looks as if time hasn't caught up to you, Sho. I'm surprised that you are still alive but I can change that." At that, she unleashed her attack. "Phantom Pain!" Her clothes shot out and wrapped around Sho limbs sending out volts of electricity.   
  
"Crystal Cloud!" "Cat Punch!" A barrage of ice shards blasted into Lilithmon's back followed by Blacktailmon's claws. Lilithmon only smiled as the monstrous dragon floated behind them, a blood-red orb floating in its hands. "Apocalypse Void!".........  
  
Next time........  
  
"Frost Claw!" Lilithmon turned just in time to see a pale demon like claw grasp her head. A light blue aura surrounded her body as ice began to incase around her. "Get out of here now you two!" the glowing body yelled as Lilithmon struggled to get free. "NOW!"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Reminders of the Past 


End file.
